Hendrix Underwood/Relationships
This is Hendrix Underwood's relationships Family Robert Underwood Since Hendrix was born, Robert has spent a lot of time with since he was a kid and has a bonded well over the years. Hendrix gets bullied a lot as Robert takes care of him most of the time. Robert always gives Hendrix, what he wants, if he likes it. Hendrix still loves his parents, since growing older, he has a grudge against them. Hendrix learned from his mother that Robert died of cancer 5 years, as he suffering after a year. Hendrix still loves his father, even he died and forgives him after going to his grave after defeating Aiden. Sharon Underwood She gave birth to Hendrix, as he always helps her mom going out to do the shopping and spending time on other stuff. Sharon has always had support for Hendrix, even he is bullied at school or getting no help from anyone around him. Sharon always backs Hendrix, for spending time with Caitlyn, who she went to become a long time friend since. Sharon upset Hendrix years later after his family ran out of his money business, as they keep Felix, Hendrix's younger brother, instead. Hendrix has a grudge against his mother, from abandoning him. That cause Hendrix to have the Cybernetics, to become a Providence agent. Hendrix hasn't met his mother since he was 11, as it took 15 years after Sharon discover her son is a Providence agent and fights bad guys, scaring her. Hendrix's anger upsets her mother, as he later apologizes as Shannon forgives him, as he still loves his son and Felix. Sharon is kidnapped by Klaus, angering Hendrix. It causes Hendrix in a full of rage after Klaus hurts his mother in his old house. Hendrix nearly killed Klaus, as he saved his mother, as they started to bond again, like the old days. Shannon gives full support for his son, after destroying Darius. James and Elizabeth Norman They are British and their daughter is Sharon Underwood. James tells about, him fighting against the Nazis in WW1 and WW2. He helps the Hawkins, to fight to help them to victory against them. James married Elizabeth after the end of WW2, who is a maid and loves doing knitting. James spent a lot more of fighting wars before retirement, as Elizabeth gave birth to Sharon Underwood, as James gives up his army days to raise his daughter. James was proud of her, doing subjects and many to succeed but he was disappointed in her taking a job of gardening. She left England, to meet with Robert as they married him. Sharon visits his parents when she has a long break or the summer to wait. Hendrix learns about James and Elizabeth's past, as they visit from England to the US, Calimonia. He hasn't met them since Hendrix's arms were broken. The 2020s, Elizabeth and James passed away, as Hendrix knows because of age, as learned a lot of what he became since he was a Providence agent. Betty and Bruce Underwood Bruce and Betty married in the 50s, as they gave birth to Robert Underwood. Hendrix bonded well with mostly Betty, as Bruce was fun, too. Betty tells Hendrix about finding objects and a lot of money to work hard to get it. Hendrix found their adventures, exciting. In the 2020s, Bruce is still alive, as he still remembers about Betty, as she passed away years ago. Bruce tells more about his adventures, which lead Hendrix to do more, as he passed away after Hendrix removed his Cybernetics. Tony Underwood Hendrix met him once as Tony works at a farm in San Diego. He felt sad after hearing about Robert's death or illness. Tony still remembers his brother, as Hendrix tells him to remember. Hendrix, years late with his kids visit Tony, as they like him, as he is a farmer and is a good cooker. Felix Underwood Hendrix spent less time with Felix, as he was kicked out by his parents, as they leave. Felix grows up, as he was sad when his father died, which he misses his brother since he uses the Cybernetics. Felix works hard to become a CIA agent at a young age. Felix is kidnapped by Hendrix, as he came to rescue him. Felix is so happy to see Hendrix, as he misses him a lot. Hendrix being hurt for a month in a coma, which Felix was put into jail in a prison. Hendrix rescues him, as Felix is happy that his brother is back from his death. Felix started to bond well in missions with the CIA and Providence. Since Hendrix stopped doing Providence, Felix starts to spend time with his brothers like basketball, fishing and many more, as they get along very well. Friends And Allies Mario Thompson Mario first met Hendrix, he concerned about him being to lead the mission, other than Derrick. He started to banter Hendrix a lot, as he not in a good mood, many times but gets it. Hendrix started to do well with Doctor Hawkins and Mario when comes to be partners in missions. Season One, Mario helps Hendrix to many missions, including stopping Tucko from gaining the satellite. Season Two, Mario was against Hendrix, even he is positive to take him down but failed a lot of times, but feels the same as Doctor Hawkins that Hendrix is innocent and was right. Mario becomes friends with Hendrix again and helps Providence defeat Lane, as he died to illness. Season Three, Mario bond a lot with Hendrix being a savage and starting the development, as a mature Providence agent. After defeating Van Harden, Mario backs Hendrix to become the leader on many missions. Mario cares about Hendrix after he died from an explosion with Klaus, who is also dead. Season four, Mario always happy for Hendrix for progressing, as he is alive and well. Mario called Hendrix "a legend" after destroying Darius, as Hendrix calls Mario and Doctor Hawkins his best people that he works within a mission. Years later, Hendrix does a lot of mission with Mario and Doctor Hawkins, as they took down Bill Hassler, becoming a god to defeat Hassler again and other villains. Since Hendrix removed his cybernetics for good, Mario met Hendrix less as he still remembers him back in the old days. He left to become a secret agent, as Mario has less time with Hendrix, to spend other missions else wherewith his sister. Kendrick Fennoy Kendrick doesn't trust Hendrix, because of his anger makes him scared for others around him. Since Hendrix started to develop, Kendrick trusts him and gives him chips to improve new abilities and use it to control his Cybernetics to use in battle. Hendrix and Fennoy always have agreed with each other and use equipment to strengthen in battle. Luis Hernandez He is a friend of Hendrix since they were kids. Luis has a future of being a cook, as he knows about Hendrix using the Cybernetics and fighting bad guys is what he got used to. Luis always contracts Hendrix, when it's urgent. Danny Mire He is a friend of Hendrix since they were kids. Danny and Hendrix get along when they are in school by playing and sitting together. Danny contracts him when he is excited about it. Neal Storm He is a friend of Hendrix since they were kids. Neal and Hendrix get along at school, every time, they have fun and work together in class. Neal grows up to make phones that work for wireless, as Hendrix buys for it, every year for free because he uses to know him. Roland Camron Hendrix spotted him, as Ronald did some cool parkour tricks, that gives Hendrix an idea. He trains Ronald and helps to become an agent, for Agent Force, A.F. Ronald began to form a partnership with Catherine and it worked in numerous missions, which Hendrix is impressed, as he gives Ronald some gadgets. Ronald survived and calls Hendrix, to a powerful turbine with energy to wipe the gas. As he processed, Ronald helps Hendrix defeat Klaus tank. He called with Caitlyn's team, to destroy the R.D.Ms sources all these years, in Norway, as they have done it and the R.D.Ms are no more. Ronald becomes a leader in a few year's time, and teaches other agents, how to become a good fighter and using some of his gadgets, Ronald visits Hendrix and asks him for help, as Hendrix agrees most of the time, which makes, Ronald happy. Love Interest Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins See Article: Relationship with Hendrix Underwood And Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins Kate Ross Hendrix first meets Kate was when she stealing an item in a building, as they both fight. Kate taunts him about his romance together, as she escapes. She was kidnapped by Lars men, as Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins rescues her, as Kate forms hearts on Hendrix, for romantic love. Kate escapes after Lars is defeated, as Doctor Hawkins tells him, not to fall in love with her. Kate meets Hendrix again, as she advises Doctor Hawkins to tell the truth, as she contracts Kate about him being innocent and framed. Kate helps Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins defeat Quinn, as she loves Hendrix after he destroys Klaus. Doctor Hawkins tells him to snap out, as she knows that, Hendrix loves Doctor Hawkins. That leaves Kate sad and left for good, forever. Enemies Klaus Chase Klaus has a deep hatred towards Hendrix, since his arm his broken. That leaves Hendrix, also a deep hatred towards him, making it like a passionate rivalry Bill Hassler Bill Hassler has been a rivalry since the start of Hendrix's career and it doesn't change until Hassler was defeated for good after Hendrix took his powers away from him. Lane Hendrix used to underestimate Lane, most of the time, before Hendrix Linguistics. Season Two, he makes fun of Hendrix and banters with him about destroying the world and creating destruction for Hendrix to struggle.